


Blood Puddles

by TheCorruptedGoddess



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Creepy, Dark, Deaths, Drugs, Gore, Jealous Sans, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sans, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rapist Sans, Smut, Stalker Sans, Stalking, Unrequited Love, Yandere, Yandere Sans, reader has girly bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCorruptedGoddess/pseuds/TheCorruptedGoddess
Summary: [This story takes place in a highschool setting! Hope you guys don't mind.]Sans had been planning on confessing his feelings for you. What he didn't expect was that you rejected him because you already had someone. That broke his non-existing heart....And his mind.





	Blood Puddles

**Author's Note:**

> People seems to love yanderes so... *Throws this at you* yeah. Go have fun getting kidnapped! ... I guess...
> 
> Uhh... This is baby's first smut. Lol.
> 
> What are you guys doing here? This shit is fucked up. And I'm bored.
> 
> Oh wait I see you over there...  
> Cinnamon buns, you get outta here!

Today has been  _wonderful!_

Your crush had just accepted your confession!

You skipped on the sidewalk happily to your home from school.

You're  _so_ happy that you  _didn't_ notice a pair of eyelights watching you from afar. He was confused why you looked so happy. But he felt happy for you nonetheless. Seeing you this happy is a bit rare for him after all. Whatever made you this happy has to be something big! He was curious.

And so he followed you home.

 _Nothing new._ it's not like you'd notice him being there in the first place. Like the previous few couple of hundreds of times he'd been there.

You just look so cute and vulnerable.

But you're safe in his care. He had been watching over you. But unfortunately for him, not when he has classes.

He just got back from one of his class and was just about to head on home to check up on his brother. But seeing you like this...

Your house was like his second home. Except that he spends more time in yours then his own. Which leads to Papyrus being suspicious.

Fucking hell, he just wants to touch you all over. Make you his before anything else happens.

...

But he has to wait. His soul is made out of patience after all. He can wait.

He can try and build a healthy relationship with you. Yeah. Surely that would be for the best. It will make you happy!

Yeah. Yeah. Of course it will. Why wouldn't it? You love him too, don't you?

You'd be ecstatic! Who wouldn't be happy with their soulmate!?

He grins widely.

Surely you have feelings for him.

+-+

You quickly got into your house and slammed the door shut and locked it behind you. You felt so happy! And you're too excited to care about anything else right now.

You pocketed your phone and quickly dialed your best friend's number.

After two rings it was picked up.

"JESS! Guess what!?"

There was a surprised sound from the other end.

"(Y/n)! Wassup? Why do you sound like you've just got your biggest crush to accept your feelings or something?"

... Well how ironic was that?

You started laughing hysterically.

"HA! BITCH, that's because he  _had!_ "

"SAY WHAT!?"

"Yeah!"

"Really, you're not joking, right?"

"Nope!"

"Holy shit, seriously!? That hunk of a dude... Man I feel jealous now."

"Hah! Well now he's mine."

You smirked pridefully.

But that didn't last as you heard a loud thunk and the sound of something cracking coming from outside your house.

And did you just hear a sceam just now?

You quickly bid goodbye to Jessica and rushed to your window to take a peak outside.

But there's no one there.

You cautiously open the front door and head outside to investigate.

The place where you heard a thud. Your wall near the window had small cracks on them. And there was small dust particles on it.

... Are those blood?

Shit. Did someone get hurt!?

Is this a crime scene? Is it a hate crime or... Was it just an accident?

Jesus. Someone really must've hurted themselves if that were the case.

Where are they now? They shouldn't have gone too far.

Unless. They were monsters.

It wouldn't hurt to look around a bit more.

And so you did just that.

You looked around your house for more clues for a few minutes.

Then you saw dust trails and a bit of blood drops on the fresh grass.

Leading to your garage.

You panicked and quickly rushed to your garage, seeing the garage door was opened slightly.

Your pace slowed down when you hear panicked breathing.

You cautiously kneeled down and crawled in the garage. Seeing that the garage door was almost a bit too low. And you didn't want to give away your presence to the intruder.

You quietly peaked around a few boxes until you saw a sitting dark figure. It was letting out pained noises.

It sounded a bit more like...

"... Sans?"

The figure visibly tensed up.

You slowly turned the light switch on that was near you. The sight before you nearly made you faint.

"H-holy shit! SANS!"

You quickly rushed over to him and sling his arm around your neck to support his body weight.

"nnn!"

He lets out a pained whimper.

"Shh, shh... It's alright Sans, I got you!"

Shit shit shit.

This is bad. This is very bad.

You carefully picked him up to make it easier for him. He's light and a tad bit shorter than you. So you easily carried him to your living room and carefully placed him on the couch.

If you remembered correctly. Sans only has one HP. Monsters eat monster food to heal themselves.

You might still have some monster candies or cinnamon bunnies still laying around somewhere in the kitchen.

Monster foods don't spoil.

You left Sans on the couch to go find some in the kitchen.

Also some wet towels and the first aid kit that you left in the bathroom that was connected to the kitchen.

You came back to the living room with the stuff and some cinnamon bunnies that you found. Thank God you still have those.

You saw Sans trying to sit up so you ran towards him to help him.

"Easy, Sans. We don't want you getting more harmed."

You sat him up and gave him a cinnamon bunny. Which he quickly ate.

He no longer look like he was slowly turning to dust. The huge hole on top of his skull though, definitely needs time to heal. There were dust and blood oozing out from it so you carefully cleaned around the crack slowly with the wet towels. Sans hisses in pain in the process.

"Shh... You'll be okay, Sans. I'll take care of you."

The ambulance would take too long...

You slowly began to wipe the blood off of his quivering grin. He watched you closely, so you stared back and gave him a warm smile.

When you're done wiping the blood and dust off of him, you open the first aid kit and took out some bandages.

Do monsters need gauze?

...

Eh, why not.

You started wrapping the bandages very carefully on his busted skull after putting some gauze on it. Just for precautions. He grips the couches fabric tightly to ground himself from the pain.

"... Aaaannnddd- Done!"

You gave him a comforting pat on his hand and close the first aid kit and took the bloodied wet towels to the kitchen sink and washed all the blood off. Watching it go down the drain. When you're done, you put the first aid kit back in the bathroom.

You went back to the kitchen to get a glass of water for Sans. And a bottle of ketchup to comfort him.

You and Sans had been friends for awhile. Just hadn't got to hang out with one another from how distant Sans was being. It just felt like he was avoiding you for some reason- but now. Just look at him.

You sighed and walked back to the living room with his glass of water and a bottle of ketchup.

He had this weird habit on drinking the stuff.

You see him staring at you when you got back from the kitchen. He watched you sit next to him.

He never talked to you other than making painful noises since the beginning of this incident. So you were naturally concerned for him.

"Sans...? Are you feeling better now?"

He just nods slowly, still staring. It was honestly starting to creep you out.

"Uh... Here, I got you some water."

He just stares at it when you offered him the glass.

You sighed and put the glass down on the coffee table.

"Would you at least drink the ketchup?"

You offered him the ketchup. He stared again, but eventually took it and gave it a down.

"Sans, I have to ask you something."

You waited until he finished downing the ketchup before continuing.

"What... Happened? How did this happen to you?"

His body stiffened, so you slowly nudged him to answer you.

"i-i... i was going to... visit you."

His hands started to shake.

"but- b-but then i- tripped."

He was starting to sweat.

"i cr-cracked my skull open. on your wall-"

"Why didn't you call me for help instead of hiding yourself???"

You felt tears in the corners of your eyes.

"Y-you could have  _died_ , Sans! If I couldn't find you in time!"

He looked shock.

"w-why would you care if i died?"

"You idiot! Of course I'd care, you're like one of my best friends before you bail on me like that!"

He gripped the armrest, his body was shaking as he looked away from you.

"i-i... didn't b-bail on you! i n-never did!"

"Oh really? Because it definitely looked like you were avoiding me these past few months! You know how worried I was!? I was worried sick, Sans! I thought you didn't want me as a friend anymore!"

...

He went quiet.

Maybe you've gone too far? Your tone has been a bit accusing.

"you... you wanna know  _why_ i've been avoiding you?"

He lets out a growl.

You nodded, feeling a bit uneasy.

"well... it's because... you're right. I don't want you as a friend anymore."

You gasped and quickly looked away from him as he turn his skull to look at you again. Tears threatening to fall.

You didn't even realized that he was beginning to lean in close to your ear and putting on a vice grip on your torso. Until it was too late. He's not letting you move away.

He forced you to face him and he wiped your tears away. He was also blushing.

"no... that's because i want to be more than just a friend."

He hugs you close. You blush.

"i want to be more with you."

He leans down and kisses your neck.

"i want to be yours."

He nibbles.

"and i want you to be  ** _mine_**."

He began to lick your neck and pushed you so you were on your back with him straddling you on the couch as he continues to lick, kiss, and nibble on your neck.

You moaned softly. Your face now being flushed pink.

"S-sans... I-"

He bit you softly making you squeak.

"shh, babe... let's just enjoy ourselves, yeah? i can make you feel so  _good_ ~"

He slowly grinds himself on you and you could feel a bulge against your crotch. You moaned again.

"f-fuck- you taste so damn good, swee-theaarttt... fuuuck- your moans- ah! I c-could hear it aaallll daaayy-"

He slurred like he was drunk off of something.

His pace quickens as he let out moans and groans on your neck.

You could barely control yourself. You have to stop this! It didn't feel right- not when you already have someone!

"S-saannnss, s-stop! please!"

He only growls and quicken his dry humping, trying to make you lose it and just  _give in to him already!_

"S-sans! Please!"

You started sobbing.

...

He suddenly stops and whines.

"n-no no no! babe, sweety, don't cry!"

You shook your head and tried to push him off of you.

He reluctantly got up but didn't let you go.

"S-sans... I-"

You tried to make him let go but his grip on you was vice.

"L-let me go."

He shook his head.

"Sans! Please! I-i don't feel the same way as you do!"

You hear something break, coming from inside him.

He let you go and pulled his hood up to cover his face.

It was silent for a few minutes.

Then you hear a laugh.

"heh..."

A small one that soon turned into a hysterical one.

"heheheh..."

"ahahaha-..."

"Ha.. HA...  ** _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!!!_** "

You silently stood up and slowly, cautiously took a few steps away from him.

He quickly stood up and grabbed the glass filled with water and drank it down.

"... ah, fuck. just know that you made me do this, doll."

He slowly backed you up against the wall. The glass still in his hand.

He stroked your face and kisses you slowly.

You being scared, decided it was a wise decision to not stop him. So you kissed back.

He pulled away with a manic grin on his face. You also noticed a few tears sliding across his cheek bones. But his eyelights were heart-shaped and huge.

"oh doll, i'm gonna make you _wish_ that you had never said that~"

He kisses you again, this time more fiercely. He grips your hair and gave it a pull so your head tilt backwards. Giving him a good view of your neck.

He peppers your neck with gentle kisses until he bit down unexpectedly hard, breaking the skin.

You screamed but he covers your mouth in time and laps up the blood that was leaving your body.

"mmmnn... fuck, if i had known you tasted this good, i would've done it awhile back."

He sealed the wound with magic, giving it a lick one last time before pulling away from your neck.

"heh, now everyone's gonna know who you really belong to."

He leans in your ear again.

"me."

He nibbles it before pushing away from you. He looked pretty pleased with himself. You looked absolutely embarrassed.

"now, while i go take care of your...  _dead meat_ of a  _ **boyfriend**_ of yours... you..."

He lifts up the glass that was still in his hand.

"should take a nap!"

And he swung it down onto your head.

The glass shatters from the impact against your head. You blacked out seeing his maniacal grin as he catches you before you fell to the hard floor.

"nighty night, doll~"

+-+

You woke up at the sound of screaming. The screaming that was coming from in front of you.

Your new boyfriend.

He was bleeding a lot.

His jugular has been sliced open with a sharp bone, blood continuing to spray out in every direction.

"oh, hey doll... it's great to see you finally decided to join in on the fun."

Sans cackles then he shoved his fingers down your boyfriend's throat. Making the guy choke even more than he already was. He was drowning in his own blood, you could tell.

"don't worry doll. i'm not making this boring for you, so i'm not letting him die just yet."

He gestures to the yellow soul in front of your boyfriend. That's his soul.

It was breaking but it wasn't shattering. Blue magic surrounded his soul to keep it intact.

"justice, huh?"

Sans took a sharp object from the desk near him.

A knife.

"you know... i used to hate this thing, but... now i know why the kid was so invest on it-"

He peeled the guy's leg slowly, making sure the guy felt it.

"it makes you feel..."

The guy made a painful gurgle sound as sans went a little deeper.

"... fantastic!"

You tried to make Sans stop but your voice was muffled by the gag that was in your mouth.

"... heh, it's funny."

Sans turns to look at you. Blood was coating nearly half of his skull and on his clothes and bones.

"this wouldn't have happened if you just played along with me and let me make you  _mine._ "

He sees you trying to say something so he came over to you and took the gag off.

"-Sans! Don't do this, please! Just let him go! He doesn't deserve this!"

He smiles eerily, kissing your cheek before looking behind him to your used to be boyfriend.

"sorry to break it to ya', doll. but it's too late for that... if i let him go now, without my magic forcing his soul together, his soul would just shatter..."

You slumped in defeat. His gaze went back to you and he cupped your face.

"oh don't be like that, doll. this is your fault after all."

He made you look at him.

"if you hadn't go on your mary way and get a new boyfriend, i wouldn't be doing this, you know?"

You glared at him.

"H-how could you!? And how did you know I had one in the first place!? Last time I checked you didn't want anything to do with me!"

He grins widely and let's you go.

"okay, first off; it's because i'm doing this for you, for us. second; i overheard your conversation with little ol' jessie. hence how i got my painful head injuries. i couldn't believe what i was hearing so i thought that i was just having another nightmare. yeah. and that happened. you took care of me so well too!~ aha~ knew we were a perfect match."

His grin falls flat and he stared at me with a cold expression.

"... and third; i want to do  _everything_ to you. all the good things and all the bad things~"

He hugged your tied up body that was on a chair.

"all the things i'm gonna do to you~"

He chuckles darkly but then he suddenly went silent and still.

...

He showed off a smirk like he just had a fantastic idea.

"... you know what?"

He unties you from the chair. You quickly stood up and went to a corner furthest away from him when he moved far enough for you to do so.

You realized that this room looks kind of familiar. Is this Sans's room?

...

He rolls his pin-pricks at you.

"you do realize you're not getting out of this, right, doll?"

He slowly got closer to you like a predator on it's prey.

"want to know what i'm gonna do?"

You gulped. You were scared but you were also curious. So you nodded, slowly.

"mmm, good. let me tell you the plan then..."

He suddenly pinned you on the wall.

"why don't we... show this guy how we're gonna have a good time while he suffers in pain on the brink of death-"

He inhales your scent.

"show him how much you love  _me_ and never gave a single  _fuck_ about  _him_ , yeah? sounds good? _great_."

Before you knew it you were already on his bed being pinned down by his magic.

You struggled, that made Sans growl. He forced you to look at him and stared you down.

"listen, doll. if you keep trying to  _resist me..._ "

You hear a blood curdling scream with a few gurgling sounds coming from behind Sans.

You wanted to see what was happening but Sans kept your face from looking anywhere else but him.

"-he's going to suffer."

You shook your head.

"Sans, please don't do this-"

"oh, shut  _up_ , doll. i've given you _so_ many chances to fix your mistakes but no, not this time. my patience also has it's own  _limits_."

He pulled your shorts down, your panties are now in his field of vision.

"i've been waiting for this... never knew it would turn out like this though. thought i would have your consent, but i guess this would do just fine too."

He slipped one finger in your underwear and into your tight cunt and started to slide it in and out easily.

"ya' feel that babe? you feel your tight little cunt sucking my fingers in despite you seeming to not want this? look, you're even wet already for me, doll~"

You tried not making any noises but couldn't help a few slip out as he continues to finger fuck you.

"oh fuck. you're so hot, babe~"

He inserts two more fingers inside at the same time, making you arch your back.

He pants and let his unoccupied hand get into his shorts and started to masterbate in front of you.

You felt disgusted. Humiliated in front of your boyfriend that'll soon be dead. His last memory seeing his girl being raped by a maniac. He didn't deserve this fate. You don't deserve this fate.

Sans groaned, face flushed like he was already on the verge of climaxing.

"fuck!- ngk-"

He stilled with a pleasured face before slumping on you.

He had forgotten about the fingers that were still inside of you until he tried to move his hand.

"fuck, sorry. i didn't get you off, did i?"

...

He's staring again like he was expecting an answer.

So you just nodded numbly.

He pulled his fingers out and went down to your crotch instead. Slipping your underwear and shorts all the way off. His face was now in front of your vagina.

He stared at you to make sure you were looking at him and nothing else.

You were forced to see as he glided his blue-purple tongue out and slowly licked at your clit forcing you to let out a moan.

"mmm, sorry, doll. don't worry though, your soulmate's gonna take absolute good care of you..."

He dived his face into your crotch and slid his tongue inside your vagina and began to eat you out like a hungry beast.

You moaned loudly in surprise.

"Naah- S-sans! S-slow- ... Down!"

He only eats you out faster. Desperate to hear your moans.

Your legs begins to shake and trying to get Sans's skull deeper into you out of instinct. You felt like you were close and you hated it.

"Nnnn~ S-slow- ah! D-down!"

He flicks the sensitive nub and that what's got you still with a small pleasured moan following as you climaxed.

Sans stared at your pleasured face and quickly crawled back up so he was face to face with you again. He lets out a few pent up pants as he started to kiss your neck again.

"... you're so beautiful- fuck it, let's just cut to the chase."

He rips off your clothes entirely from your body. Leaving you completely naked. He took off his bloody shorts and jacket. Only leaving his white ketchup blood stained T-shirt on.

"ready, doll?"

His glowing blue-purple dick was in full view now.

You shook your head, still high from your last climax. You still felt pretty sensitive.

But it's not like he's going to listen. he'll do whatever he wants to do with you and you can't stop that.

You're never ready for him.

He just laughs and slowly guided his dick inside you anyways.

Knew it.

At least he has the decency to wait until you felt comfortable enough to move.

He slowly slid it back in and out, making sure you really had gotten used to his size- which you admit was a bit intimidating at first.

Once he was sure himself, he quickly began to pick up the pace and started moaning out loudly. You couldn't keep in a few moans yourself.

"f-fuck- (y/n)! i love yoooouuuu- nggghhh..."

Not long after he started pounding into you like his life depends on it.

"s-say it back, (y/n)! say it baaack- fuck!  _his life depends on it._ "

"I-i love you-! Sans!"

He growls and dug his claws on your hips.

"again."

"I love y-you, Sans!"

He growls more and suddenly his face was buried into your neck.

" _again._ "

"I- hhhnnn~ love you, Sans!"

" _ **louder!**_ "

"I- nhah~ L-LOVE YOU, SANS!!! Ah! Haaah~"

He bit down on your neck again creating a new mark. You moaned out again, barely feeling any pain no more. Your lust filled mind barely registering what was going on anymore. All you could think of was Sans.

He licks and sealed the new mark, bigger than the last one and faced you again. Groaning.

"and w-who- fuck- fuuck- who do y-you belong t-to?"

He was nearly there again.

He could tell you were too.

"Y-you! I belong to you!"

He pants, pounding into you harder.

"w-who are you talking about!?"

"Sans!"

He grunts.

"damn right! h-haahhh ah, ah fuck- ngghh! scream my f-fucking name, make people know that you're _mine_ and only  ** _m i n e_** ,"

You tugged at his ribs while the other hand attempts to scratch his spine.

" _SANS_!"

"s-shit-  _(Y/N)!_ "

You both tipped over the edge and let out loud moans of each other's names. His cum squirts inside of you until it spills out while yours followed suit.

Sans slumped again and fell forward and onto your breasts. He's dick disappearing, making you feel empty.

He purred and nuzzle at the softness of it.

"this is gonna be my best pillow yet"

You giggled. Your mind still cloudy.

He looked up at you with a dorky grin on his face. His face still flushed.

"god i love you, doll. wish we were always like this..."

He fiddled with your breasts. Enjoying the sounds you make before you came back to your right mindset.

The boyfriend you once had, already died since you and him started this. Since the blood curdling scream.

Like hell he would let that guy take a good look at your perfect body. Only he can.

And only he will.

...

Sans crawled off of you to go get something, he says. You can only nod.

A few minutes pass.

He came back with a glass of pinkish water in hand.

"here, doll. drink this. it'll  _definitely_ make it a lot more easier for the both of us."

You sat up as he gives you the water.

"What is this?"

"it's... medicine. so you won't feel like you have shitty legs when you try to walk."

You smiled up at him in appreciation.

He half lied. That will make your body feel better- yes, but it'll also definitely make you forget everything and everyone else other than him. Makes you love him. It's like a love potion but it has more benefits. It'll last for eternity.

You're his now for sure.

He thought dreamily as you drunk it down.

**Author's Note:**

> I have sinned and I'll never be clean again. Fuck. Forgive meeeee T^T


End file.
